theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeronian Republic
The Seeronian Republic is a custom faction played by Cory McHardy, under the handle Dakroth. This faction is one of the three major powers in the galaxy at this time and has extensive ties with the Galactic Republic, the Sith-Mandolorian Empire and the Alterran Civilization. They generally keep to themselves, but are not beyond lending considerable aid where they are able. Prelude "We either stay here and get slowly slaughtered, or we leave and try to rebuild our civilization somewhere else! I don't want to abandon our homes here, either, but what choice do we have? There is nothing left here for us!" ''- Fleet Admiral Coran Yacka'' The Story of the Seeronian Republic begins at the end of the Seeronius Saga. The remnants of the once great and powerful Trinasus Alliance, led by Fleet Admiral Coran Yacka, leave their home galaxy, Me'Adrona, rather than face a life of constant running and hiding from the countless enemies that wish them dead. Their powerful civilization was undermined by internal strife and power-mongering, with a group of radicals attempting to seize control of the government for themselves through subterfuge and deceit. The damage was done before it was identifiable; the Alliance began to crumble from within. This process was expedited by the war with the Zephrytan Federation which had been taxing the Alliance's strength for decades beforehand. With nowhere left to go, The loyalists to the Alliance's original purpose made the difficult choice to take what they could, leave their homes altogether, and exile themselves from Me'Adrona to search the universe for a new place to call home. Arrival "It's a bunch of floating rocks, Calzian..." "You're just an endless beam of sunshine and happiness, aren't you?" "I do what I can." ''- Dakroth and Legion Commander Calzian Kregeth '' The Seeronian Expeditionary Fleet arived at the Shadow War Galaxy quietly. They only had a handful of ships in the expeditionary force sent to scout out this particular galaxy. Among these ships were the Kortchatsky, '''the flagship of the Expeditionary Fleet and Admiral Coran Yacka's personal command, and the '''Carnath V, '''the personal cruiser designed and commisioned by Dakroth. Also among the ships arriving was the ancient, battle-hardened Aurora class battleship, '''Gretavich. The Expeditionary fleet entered the galaxy around the Silken Asteroids and set up their initial base of operations within the resource-rich field. Their primary focus was constructing a basic naval base and refinery complex to begin refilling their near-spent resource reserves. Once that was underway, they began exploring the nearby space. Initial Expansion The first scout fleets were sent to the east of the Silken Asteroid Base, named SB-001, and came across a handful of worlds. The first was a semi-barren planet dominated by massive sink holes and underground seas. It was later discovered that the planet had been called Utapau by its inhabitants and the greater galactic community, but the Seeronian designation was set to NP-001. The new planet was unusually empty. Only a handful of indigenous life forms were present, none of those being intelligent life forms. There was minor evidence of an advanced race or races having inhabited the planet before, but it appeared that they had just simply vanished. Utapau was designated to be the temporary headquarters of the Expeditionary Fleet in this new galaxy, and the military government and the civilian population began to ship over from the Silken Asteroid Base to settle the new world. The second major find was a young primordial planet, still in the process of cooling down. The volcanic planet was of interest for a number of reasons.While it was not suitable for settling in general, the molten nature of the planet allowed for easy access to precious materials. This was made even easier once the scout forces discovered abandoned mining facilities on the planet's surface. A second interesting find was located in high orbit over the planet: a handful of enormous ships left behind by a previous civilization. (That previous civilization was the Imperium of Man, which briefly occupied the same region of space some time earlier in the story.) These giant ships appeared more suited to being citadels than warships, due to their elaborate and highly crafted designs. However, they were without a doubt, warships. The style of technology was immensely different from Seeronian design, but if nothing else, the ships were deemed worthy of close study. They could even be scuttled and used for resources, should it come down to it. An interesting factoid relating to these ships, Dakroth temporarily used one of the smaller vessels as a replacement for his personal ship, the Carnath V, while it was undergoing extensive repairs after encountering a Reaper Scout and a handful of Sith Scouts to the north of the Silken Asteroid Base. Contact The first major contact that the Seeronians had with other powers in the galaxy was with the Galactic Republic. Once active, the long-range sensor stations in the Silken Asteroid Base began catching communication traffic from a region of space towards the galactic core. The chatter was obviously from an intelligent source and appeared to be military in nature, so Admiral Coran Yacka decided to personally make first contact with them. The Flagship Kortchatsky and an escort of four battleships made the jump from Utapau to the planet Naboo. The task force was received by the Galactic Republic forces in orbit over the planet and Coran agreed to meet the foreign representative, Mace Windu on the surface of Naboo. Since both parties were peaceful, the contact went smoothly. During the course of the meeting between the Admiral and Mace Windu, Coran learned of the Jedi. The description of the abilities of a Jedi intrigued him, as they sounded very similar in nature to those of Dakroth. Coran requested to have Windu meet Dakroth and ordered the droid to accompany him at Naboo. Dakroth reluctantly agreed and joined the diplomatic task force over Naboo in the jury-rigged Imperium ship that was serving in place of the Carnath while it was undergoing repairs. Unfortunately, Dakroth was not able to join Coran and Windu on the surface right away for multiple reasons, the first being that because his ship was being powered by dismantled Seeronian transport engines, the unstable system collapsed after dropping out of hyperspace. The second reason was a sudden surprise attack on Naboo by a handful of Flood-'''infested ships belonging to the first incarnation of the '''United Nations Space Command to arrive in the galaxy. The cannibalized UNSC ships warped into Nubian space and began attacking Republic and Seeronian ships indiscriminately. While the Seeronian battleships were easily able to keep the invading Flood from entering the ships, Dakroth's temporary ship was not so fortunate. He and his crew were further delayed as they had to fight the Flood off the ship deck by deck. They were ultimately successful, and the Flood threat was eliminated. While Dakroth was engaged in orbit, Mace Windu proposed that Coran meet with the Nubian Queen, Queen Kylantha. After a short meeting with the Queen, Mace received word that he was required back at Coruscant for an emergency Senate meeting. He extended an invitation to Coran and Dakroth to join him, which Coran accepted. They headed to Coruscant on Mace'ss starship. While en route, Dakroth formally introduced himself and his psionic abilities, and Coran learned of the Sith and the destruction of the planet Hapes at the hands of the Sith. The Senate Meeting Coran and Dakroth were accepted into the Senate meeting as guest diplomats. Mace Windu recommended that Dakroth wear a large cloak, as the Clone Troopers guarding the Senate building might be a kittke jumpy at the sight of a large assault droid so soon after the end of the Clone Wars. Dakroth reluctantly agreed to this and remained in disguise for the duration of the meeting. Initially, Coran was impressed at the scale of the Senate Rotunda. The emergency meeting was concerning the threat of the Sith and further detailed the destruction of Hapes. It seemed that Grand Master Wolf Aros, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, was asking the Senate for permission to go to war against the Sith in response to the unprovoked attack. The meeting was interrupted by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Axion, who in an attempt to cause chaos, fear and doubt, had kidnapped and murdered the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and threw his dismembered remains through the Rotunda's roof in a small metallic locker. The unexpected move was witnessed in high detail by the many news and camera droids that were documenting the meeting. The grisly sight was enough to put a stop to the emergency meeting. Chancellor Aros, having invited not only the Seeronian Representatives, but another also a group from another faction in the galaxy at the time, quickly dismissed the meeting and ordered the diplomats to be moved to the Jedi Temple while the Senate Security forces attempted to keep things under control at the Rotunda. Dakroth and Coran were escorted by Aros' right hand, Lance Dargon, to the Rotunda hangar, and then to the Jedi Temple, where they were seated in a meeting room and asked to wait for Chancellor Aros to arrive. The Grand Master arrived a short time later and began conversing with Coran, learning about who the Seeronians were and explaining about his people. Their meeting was again interrupted, this time by the entrance of another Sith Lord. Darth Septimus had come to the Temple for unknown reasons and wished to cause general chaos. The Sith was confronted by Chancellor Aros, and subsequently by Dakroth who had lost his patience for interruptions. After being verbally assaulted by the droid, Darth Septimus force-pushed Dakroth and Aros back into the meeting hall and blocked off the exits, after which he began taunting the Jedi. He was asking for a fight, and introduced two IG-88 Assassin droids, which decloaked behind him. Wolf quickly sprang into action, psychically coordinating a battle plan with Dakroth that involved him engagin the Sith Lord outside the room and Dakroth taking care of the IG-88s. After using a special move to bypass Septimus' force shield and get him out of the meeting room, Dakroth engaged the 88s and defeated them in a matter of minutes. To Be Continued Category:Major Powers Category:Big 3